Unintended Consequences
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Alfred is tired of his master's footloose and fancy free, swinging lifestyle. And as so sets a devious plan in motion. One that will only end when his master is a married man. Bruce/Batman/ Oc... M rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"That won't do," Alfred, butler to Bruce Wayne said with a scowl as he stared at the glowing computer screen full of women's profiles. All of whom were possible romantic matches for his young master. Another pic and profile popped up automatically as soon as he deleted the one he'd just seen, making him cringe a bit as he gaped in open mouthed disbelief at the picture. The face was nice, the education too...but the body...made her look like she was sixty instead of twenty four. "No, no, no, no," He said as he shook his head and deleted the pic and profile. "Not that one either."

He sighed and sat back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to stem off the headache he felt coming on as an ache began to form behind his eyes. He should have known that he was asking for trouble when he had taken up the momentous task of trying to find his young master a possible bride now that he was of the age to marry.

But had he listened to his own objections?

_Noooo-_ And it was all her fault.

His master's latest girlfriend, Anna. She was by far the prissiest, bitchiest most obnoxious woman he'd ever met before in his life! She had no respect for master Bruce, in fact she had been caught cheating on him several times by the local paparazzi. And when his master had asked her about each time, she had lied to him.

Lied!

Now his master may only be a man, and have some blind spots when it came to the fairer sex...but her stories hadn't even been consistent. And his master wasn't a fool, so just what exactly did he gain from keeping the witch around?

Was it the sex? He wondered before automatically pushing that thought firmly aside with an shudder. Ew. He hoped that wasn't why his master kept the woman around because if so- their relationship would inevitably lead to marriage and... His mind went blank as he looked back at the computer screen, at the image and profile now displayed there.

_Oh my_- He thought as he leaned forward in his seat a little bit.

This particular young lady was beyond lovely with her unblemished milky white skin, the facial features and figure that would make super model's jealous. She had wide, innocent pale green cat-like eyes, and mid back length curly dark brown hair.

Eyes scanning over the profile a little more, he noted her name, age and educational background.

Sara Lyn Jenson was her name. And what a fetching name for such a pretty creature. Age, twenty eight. Graduated from Gotham High, went to a local college for two years. Majored in Creative writing, and nursing. Apparently she hadn't been able to make up her mind on whether she wanted to work in the medical field or elsewhere.

However down at the bottom of her profile she had written a comment explaining the why of the nursing classes. She had needed as much knowledge as possible to take care of her elderly parents. Which was why she had only completed two years of college classes before she had had to stop.

Below the comment was another post, an update indicating that both of her parents had died three years ago.

The poor thing. Alfred thought as he quickly typed out a friendly- though not too friendly- he didn't want to come across as creepy; greeting. And then sat back again to wait for a reply.

He waited for maybe an ten minutes before receiving a short, wary- yet friendly reply to his greeting. Smirking a bit as he leaned forward in his seat again, he began to set the wheels of fate in motion as he got to know the young lady a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the wait- I've had some inspiration issues along with health issues. _**

**_So I'm a tad bit slow on updating some stuff._**

**_(****************************************************************************************************************)_**

Two in a half weeks later-

Sara Lyn stood on the steps of the large mansion before her and thinking, _'This has to be some sort of mistake or sick joke of some kind.' _Because if anyone had asked her two in a half weeks ago if she would find her way to what- She looked around, taking note of the various limos, men and women dripping with wealth and a far better upbringing that she had ever had- and glanced away from the mansion and the going's on in front of it just long enough to look back at her beat up second hand ink black car and _long_ for escape.

And yet... The invitation in her hands held her in place with the simple words scrawled across the bottom,

**_I'll be eagerly awaiting you're arrival-_**

**_B_**

Why, oh why, had she bothered to answer that e-mail two in half weeks ago? Why? Why? _Why? _She agonized as she looked back at the mansion just in time for a couple to walk by, take one look at her- standing there, probably looking stupefied and so far out of her league that it must have been funny. Because the bleach blond bimbo on the man's arm laughed so hard she almost had to be carried inside by her date.

Which...stung Sara a bit. But then she was used to it.

The laughter. The mocking. The fake sympathy and embarrassment she had had to suffer through a couple of years ago after some of the Joker's crew had set fire to her home, killing her older brother and his girlfriend and their baby as well as injuring her and leaving her scarred with second and third degree burns running along the upper part of her back and along her nape, and curved up over the skin of her left shoulder- covering part of her collarbone- then winding down her left arm, stopping just shy of her wrist.

Looking down at herself subconsciously, she checked to make sure that she was dressed appropriately for her outing tonight. And sighed tiredly as it occurred to her not for the first time in the past few minutes or so, that she was more than a tad out of her depth here.

After all, whoever 'B' was; he had obviously gone through a lot of trouble and effort just to get her to come to tonight's event. Having gone from just talking on the net to actually buying her the _outrageously_ stunning outfit she was currently wearing (complete with the shoes, jewelry, purse) and the professionally done makeup and hair that she had been coerced into by one of her girlfriends from work earlier that day.

For some reason or another that she just couldn't fathom- 'B' had managed to plan out everything to the last detail and taken care of it all. All in the hopes that she would show up at this huge, _gargantuan_, mansion that she felt so out of place just looking at- just so that they could meet face to face. All in all it was a rather...daunting thought.

And not the least bit encouraging.

Which was probably why she was still rooted in place where she stood. She just couldn't seem to gather up the nerve to move any closer to the mansion than she already was...

(******************************************************************************************************************************)

Bruce looked around the interior of his home with a slight scowl on his face as he plucked a crystal glass of white wine from one of the serving trays being carried by a waiter while trying to block out the sound of Anna, his current girlfriend's, whining. "What is this? Why is everything so different from what I picked out?" Anna all but wailed despairingly beside him before starting to rant about everything.

"I...haven't the faintest clue," He said as he took a small sip of his wine. And it was true. He had no idea what the hell had happened to all of her work. So in that regard he was totally innocent. But that in no real way made him safe from her wrath if she felt he was in some way to blame. "But the place still looks nice, right."

Anna shot him a glare that should have sent him scampering to the bat cave, and if he were the type of man to fear women like his girlfriend, the glare would have. It was just so scary. However he wasn't the type of man to cower at a woman's glare, or scamper, or to hide in fear of someone's wrath. So he would stand here, drink his wine and try to block out Anna's outraged whining and wails before he went deaf as he continued to look around the crowded room.

Anna was right... Everything from the décor to the flowers, to the food and wine and music was totally the opposite of what she had initially planned out. Hell even the color scheme was different. Whereas Anna had wanted red and gold- everything was white with touches of silver, and pastel blues and soft pink. The food planned out before had been a surf and turf buffet. And was now nothing but three types of salads, and delicately made shellfish dishes with some soups, and red velvet, and carrot cakes and some freshly cut fruits.

The music was whimsical and appealing to all beings feminine.

In fact much of what he had noted so far seemed as if it were meant to please someone of the gentler sex. However Anna, it seemed, wasn't that person since all of her former hard work couldn't be seen anywhere in the room.

Which meant that Alfred must have had a hand in this fiasco. Excusing himself from Anna's side the moment he spotted his butler's coattails, heading for the closest door.

(******************************************************************************************************************************)

Alfred wandered over to the nearest window in the next room and peered outside, using his keen sight to scan the darkened driveway outside for Sara Lyn. She was late by at least thirty minutes. And while he understood that some women liked to be fashionably late... Sara didn't seem like that sort of girl. Which was probably why he was starting to worry.

Thankfully though, he had made sure that Sara would be easy to spot since everyone of the women he'd seen so far tended to dress in bold and dark colors.

Nothing at all what he would imagine the sweet young woman in. No- he had seen to it that Sara would stand out among the crowd, using her innocence as inspiration and had hand picked and had her dressed in a silvery white ankle length dress with a shawl that was actually a jacket with sleeves that went down to her elbows before flairing out so that the rest of the fabric fell in waves that peaked like a mid evil woman's dress sleeves would.

Her hair was styled so that it was half up in an intricate weave while the rest was down in thick curls that hung around her shoulders and down her back.

Staring out into the palely lit darkness, he spotted her standing just shy of the yard's immaculate flower beds and almost felt giddy with happiness/relief. She was there! She had come after all!

He-er, his master Bruce hadn't been stood up.

Now all he had to do was go out there and drag/guide the young lady inside before his master- He felt a hand connect with his shoulder at the same exact moment a chill ran down his spine at the same exact moment he heard his master say in his most freakishly terrifying impression of Hannibal Lector, "Hello Clarice. I believe we need to have a little talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the wait- I've had some inspiration issues along with health issues. I've been running a temp and feeling like crud and stuff for the past few days._**

**_So I'm a tad bit slow on updating some stuff. Sorry out that..._**

**_(************************************************************************************************************************)_**

Alfred looked down at his right wrist in disbelief and wiggled his hand a bit as his master stood in front of him in his most intimidating pose, and demanded in an impatient tone, "Well? How about telling me what the hell you're up too?"

_Handcuffs? So soon? _He thought as he tugged on his wrist a few more times before giving in for the moment. "Up too sir?" Alfred asked in his most innocent tone. There was no way in hell he was spilling the beans about his plan to get his master and Sara Lyn together until the damned man had a frigging ring on the lovely girl's finger! He'd rather die first!

"Yes," His master said as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a pointed_ I-know-that-you're-up-to-something_ look. "Up too. As in- What have you done?"

"I've not done anything but decorate the mansion and set everything up according to specifications, sir."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Alfred before asking, "_Who's_ specifications?" Because they certainly weren't Anna's given how badly she was reacting to it all.

"The specifications of someone with actual taste. After all, bales of hay and a tractor do not spell out 'good taste'." Alfred said as his master inwardly cringed a bit. "If anything it spells out 'white trash'. And I would never disgrace this household nor my master-" Alfred gave him a pointed look. "By bringing in such_ filth_."

Feeling somewhat at a loss, his master sighed and mumbled, "Well you did a good job...I guess." So there was no point in further interrogating him. Handing him the key to the handcuffs, Alfred watched his master turn and leave the room before giving a sly smirk. Hopefully by now Sara was inside of the mansion, getting a peek at the wonderful decorations and such that he had put up according to her specifications after a little 'hypothetical' chat he'd had with her.

Unlocking the handcuffs, Alfred stood up and quickly made sure that his clothes were still up to par and quickly left the room he'd been dragged into so that he could see if he could find Sara before some low life pretty boy stole her away from his master.

(************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sara had taken a few extra minutes to gather her courage before stepping inside of the large mansion and automatically wishing that she had stayed outside. The place was so brilliantly lit by the lights, and reflected off of every piece of crystal in the room that it created a rainbow that danced across the walls and ceiling. The flowers, buffet table and decorations- instead of being a gaudy spectacle- were lovely. And somewhat suspiciously..._familiar_.

So much so that it made her curious.

Walking from the door to the nearest buffet table she looked around the room, noting that every decoration in the room strangely reminded her of a conversation she'd had a week or so ago with **B**.

_'If I were to hold a party for several hundred people- what sort of decorations, menu and music would appeal to you?' _He'd made the question sound almost like a survey of some kind. Something that had bothered her just a little bit at first. But she'd still answered his question, putting in just as much detail as she could until he'd signed off the computer for the night.

Of course she'd had no way of knowing that he'd take what info she'd given to him and do this with it. Not that she was complaining- but this was one hell of a way to get a girl's attention. Sighing, Sara suddenly felt far out of her depth.

She shouldn't be here... But since she was- she might as well eat some nice food and try to have some fun.


End file.
